The present invention relates to an air cleaner, and more particularly, to an air cleaner adapted to charge dust particles suspended in air using an ion shower and to capture the charged dust particles using the principle of electrostatic adsorption. Further, it relates to an ionizing unit for such an air cleaner.
Air cleaners of an electric dust collection type for charging dust particles included in air and capturing the charged dust particles by electrostatic adsorption have been known. Such an air cleaner comprises an ionization section (a discharge section) for charging the dust particles. The ionization section comprises an ionization line and an opposite electrode which serve as discharge electrodes, and the dust particles included in air passing between the ionization line and the opposite electrode are charged using an ion shower produced by discharging the ionization line.
The charged dust particles are captured by being electrostatically adsorbed in the dust collection section.
In the air cleaner of an electric dust collection type, the ionization section and the dust collection section must be periodically cleaned, and a filter in the dust collection section must be replaced in order to keep the dust collection performance good.
The ionization section and the dust collection section are generally formed as an ionizing unit for convenience of washing or the like so that they are detachable from a main body housing. When the ionizing unit is taken out by opening the main body housing, the ionization line in the ionizing unit is exposed, so that it may be erroneously cut or damaged. The reason for this is that the ionization line is difficult to see because it is a very thin metal line, so that it can easily be touched erroneously by a worker""s hands or by other parts.
The present invention has been made in order to solve such a problem and has for its object to provide an air cleaner having a protective structure for protecting an ionization line provided in an ionization section. Further, an object of the present invention is to provide an air cleaner and an ionizing unit which are so improved that an ionization line is not erroneously cut when an ionization section (an ionizing unit) is taken out.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, an air cleaner of the type that includes a pre-filter for capturing relatively large dirt and dust in air; an ionization section having an ionization line and an opposite electrode for charging dust particles in air; and a dust collection section for capturing the charged dust particles, is characterized in that the pre-filter is mounted on the ionization section so as to be detachable.
Even when the main body housing is opened to take out the ionization section, the pre-filter is mounted on the ionization section so that the ionization line is protected by the pre-filter. That is, the ionization line is not exposed, so that a worker cannot accidentally touch the ionization line. When the ionization section is washed, the pre-filter may be detached from the ionization section which has been detached from the main body housing. The ionization line is exposed by detaching the pre-filter. In this case, however, the worker performs work while paying attention to the ionization line, so that the ionization line may not be erroneously cut.
The ionization section and the dust collection section may be integrated as one unit, and the pre-filter may be mounted on a front surface side of an ionization and dust collection unit thus integrated so as to be detachable. Accordingly, the unit can be simply detached and mounted. Moreover, when the unit is taken out or mounted, the ionization line in the unit is protected by the pre-filter. Accordingly, the ionization line is not directly touched with worker""s hands, for example, and is not erroneously cut.
The ionization and dust collection unit may have a main frame and a sub-frame, the sub-frame being made attachable and detachable to and from the main frame on the side of a front surface of the main frame, with the ionization line being stretched over the sub-frame and the detachable pre-filter being mounted on a front surface of the sub-frame. The main frame may be provided with the opposite electrode, and support a filter for capturing the charged dust particles in the air by electrostatic adsorption.
Such an arrangement makes washing the unit easy. That is, the integrated unit may be taken out of the main body housing, and is also easy to mount.
On the other hand, the unit obtained by the integration which has been detached from the main body housing can be decomposed into the main frame and the sub-frame. The ionization line which is protected by the pre-filter is stretched over the sub-frame, and the opposite electrode is provided in the main frame. Accordingly, it is possible to detach the pre-filter from the sub-frame and carefully wash the ionization line. The opposite electrode in the main frame is, in many cases, very dirty, but it is possible to wash it without paying attention to the ionization line.
The main frame may have a roll filter accommodation section provided at its one end, and a rear surface of the main frame may support the periphery of the film-shaped filter corresponding to one time of use which is pulled out of a roll filter accommodated in the roll filter accommodation section.
Such an arrangement makes the air cleaner convenient for handling.
According to a second aspect of the invention, an ionizing unit for an air cleaner for charging dust particles included in the air and capturing the charged dust particles, is characterized by comprising a frame and an ionization line which is stretched over the frame; an opposite electrode provided in the frame so as to be opposite to the ionization line in a predetermined state; and a pre-filter mounted on a front surface of the frame so as to be detachable.
A dust collection section for capturing the charged dust particles may be mounted on the frame, with the dust collection section including a filter arranged such that the periphery thereof is supported on a rear surface of the frame for capturing the charged dust particles in the air by electrostatic adsorption.
The frame may have an accommodation section which can accommodate a roll filter which is a film-shaped filter having such a length that it can be used a plurality of times wound in a roll shape provided at its one end.
Since the pre-filter is mounted on the front surface of the frame so as to be detachable, in accordance with the second aspect of the invention, the ionization line in the ionizing unit is protected by the pre-filter. That is, the ionization line is covered with the pre-filter, and is not exposed. Accordingly, the ionization line is not prone to be accidentally touched with a worker""s hands, for example, and may not be erroneously cut.
At the time of washing, it is possible to pay careful attention to the ionization line by detaching the pre-filter to expose the ionization line. Further, the pre-filter can independently be washed when detached.
The frame may have a main frame and a sub-frame, the sub-frame being constructed so as to be attachable and detachable to and from the main frame on the side of its front surface. The ionization line and the pre-filter may be provided in the sub-frame, and the opposite electrode and the dust collection section may be provided in the main frame.
With such a construction, the ionization line and the opposite electrode are easier to wash. Further, when they are integrated by being combined, the air cleaner has a structure easy to handle in which the ionization line is protected by the pre-filter.
As described in the foregoing, according to the present invention, it is possible to provide an air cleaner having a superior structure in which the ionization line is protected by the pre-filter so that it may not be cut.